ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manjitou
The Manjitou is a clan of chivalrous thieves which is led by Yoshimitsu. It was formed after the majority of the Manji clan were killed. History Oda Nobunaga, the daimyo of Owari sought the power of the Manji clan invited its chief to Azuichi castle. Due to his advanced age, the clan's chief sent the strongest warrior, Yoshimitsu, of the clan on behalf of him. As expected, Nobunaga requested the allegiance of the Manji clan, but the Manji clan preferred to remain hidden. After a few days' stay at the castle, the fighter politely denied Nobunaga's request and returned to his village. Upon his return, Yoshimitsu found his beloved village in ruins. Nobunaga had prepared an army in anticipation of the clan's refusal to serve him. Yoshimitsu attempted a battle against Nobunaga, but he was no match for the army or Nobunaga and lost his arm, which he replaced with a wooden prosthetic. Yoshimitsu set out across the sea in search of the "Ultimate Weapon", Soul Edge, so that he could take his revenge against Lord Nobunaga. Yoshimitsu eventually discovered that the fragments were spread on the earth, and he alone could never destroy them all and that he would never have time to help those who needed it. So he returned to Japan and recruited ruffians from around the land, soon forming a band of chivalrous thieves, known as the Manjitou. Thanks to his skill and ability, Yoshimitsu soon became head of the clan. One day, Yoshimitsu devised a plan for a grand robbery: the entire group would infiltrate a wealthy usurer's mansion during the annual festival and take everything he owned, which included a fragment of the Soul Edge. Unfortunately, the plan failed and a vanguard force was wiped out in front of the treasure room. The remaining clan members eventually freed their captured comrades, but they gave a strange report to Yoshimitsu: the fragment of Soul Edge in the mansion's treasure room was gone, which was puzzling, considering that the vanguard force that Yoshimitsu sent supposedly never made it inside. Also, the body of the leader of the vanguard force had never been found. Some members of the clan thought that betrayal was the only explanation, but Yoshimitsu wouldn't believe that. The man, his second-in-command, was good on both his combat skill and humanity and he had great expectations of him. Also, the wounds on his men were not dealt with a normal blade. He spoke to his men and instructed them to find the fragment, stating that they would also find the man. He would accompany them in the hunt in order to find the truth. After a long journey, he found the man who told them that Tira, a servant of Soul Edge, had ambushed them and taken the fragment of Soul Edge. Yoshimitsu managed to save the life of his officer, but then saw Tira with a flock of black ravens and wondered where she would be heading. While taking care of the wounded officer, Yoshimitsu called the rest of the clan, telling them that they will attack Ostrheinsburg, destroy the evil, and go for Soul Edge. The Manjitou's greatest scheme was about to happen. Trivia *The clan symbol is the Swastika, called manji in Japanese, which is also one of the most recurring characters in Buddhism. Facing left (卍) it represents love and mercy, while facing right (卐) it represents strength and intelligence Category:Group & Organizations Category:Soul Series Category:M.U.G.E.N